


Shut Your Mouth

by Emotionalhyperbole



Series: Johnny Silverhand and V Being Horny on Main [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humor, I think that's everything, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Oh also, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Strength Kink, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077), Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionalhyperbole/pseuds/Emotionalhyperbole
Summary: "Y'know what? This suits you," V tells him, syrupy sweet and condescending. He presses the top of his foot into the front of Johnny's pants, and while the material doesn't allow for much wiggle room, V can feel the other man's cock stirring arleady."Playin' dirty, huh?" Johnny grunts, trying to keep his hips in place, despite how badly he wants to rock up into the pressure and friction on his dick. He pries V's legs apart with the grip he has on each, moving to lean in closer, only for a hand to catch him by the hair and stop him in his tracks."You say that like it's not turning you on."
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Johnny Silverhand and V Being Horny on Main [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094540
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	1. Johnny Silverhand Gives the Best Head in Night City - Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, as much as I love seeing all you bottoms & subs out there treatin' yoselves to the virtual dick you DESERVE, us tops & doms need a lil recognition too. Which is why I've written this. 
> 
> So anyway, come get y'all juice. 
> 
> ALSO: I almost forgot to mention, but this is kinda sorta part of an AU that I'm currently writing a long-ish fix-it fic for. Sorry if you were expecting canon. That sadness just ain't for me. I literally refuse to do the final quest.

Sitting at his desk, V tries to ignore the aching between his legs as best he can. It's been, _fuck_ , at least a month since he got off, give or take. He likes to think he's got his hormones under control, like he's not some horny teenager all over again with no one to turn to other than his own hand or the occasional hookup when he and the Bakkers would stumble upon another clan while on the road.  
  
Though, honestly, he _does_ have a pretty good handle on it. The cybernetic testosterone implant in his thigh is maybe two years old now, and he's definitely gotten past the _worst_ of the perpetual arousal, but it's definitely still _there_. Before the whole Johnny fiasco, he'd find himself at a club or one of his regular's apartments nearly every week, or just in bed with a toy.  
  
Privacy isn't really a readily available resource for him anymore, however, and he's honestly thankful to even be able to use the bathroom by himself. Johnny's a rockstar, through and through, and it shows in his constant need for attention, attention, _attention._ V's certain the moment he sticks a hand down his pants, the fucker'll be there, ready to make a snide remark or something equally as annoying.  
  
V has to clench the fist of the arm he's leaning against the desk with to stop himself from reaching down, just for a little pressure right where he _wants_ -  
  
"You gonna jerk off or what?"  
  
_Of course._  
  
V absolutely refuses to so much as acknowledge Johnny's presence, opening another email on his computer instead. He didn't even read the last one, and he doubts he'll do any better with this one, but that doesn't matter. They've got nothing but time right now as they wait for progress to be made with Johnny's body, for the perfect time to strike Arasaka and fix this mess. V's starting to get restless with it all, though, as evidenced by his flagrant arousal that refuses to let up.  
  
"Hey, don't ignore me," Johnny says from somewhere behind V. "I can _feel_ how pent up you are, y'know."  
  
"Gimme, like, half an hour, then, and I'll deal with it," V sighs, still not looking at Johnny, despite being able to sense his presence like a bad headache.  
  
"Now where's the fun in that?" Johnny retorts, a smirk audible in his tone.  
  


"What, you wanna watch?" V spits over his shoulder, doing his best to remain calm and unbothered. He's frustrated, but he isn't _desperate_.  
  
"Sure you're not," Johnny chuckles, and V finally spins around in his chair to glare at the man leaning against the wall next to his bed- sharing a stream of consciousness gives the man _far_ too many openings, honestly.  
  
They stare at each other for a couple beats, V's irritated and borderline _angry_ gaze trying to burn a damn hole through the amused expression on Johnny's face. V has half a mind to break out the guilt trip he's been holding back, if only to make Johnny go away, or get angry- _anything_ other than that damn smirk that shows just how much he _thinks_ he's in control here.  
  
But V's not a _monster_ , not yet anyway, and neither of them need the extra animosity right now. V's rational mind tells him that this is all just stress and anticipation boiling over, and that Johnny's merely trying to twist it into something he can use to push the other man's buttons. Johnny lives off of attention, and V's the only one who can currently give that to him. It's a catch-22 full of irritation of impending doom.  
  
"Unless you're capable of shutting your mouth for once, I'm not interested in giving you a free show," V says, quiet and serious. He knows what he's doing, knows the way he's just raising the tension between them further. Johnny's no better, though, talking about his old sex life every chance he gets, with the clear intention of teasing, should V ask for further details. He never has.  
  
With an eyebrow raised at the otherwise unaffected look on Johnny's face, V's about to turn around in his chair again and go back to pretending to read his emails. Johnny's voice pipes up again before he's even managed to do a 180 in his seat.  
  
"Maybe you should do something about it."  
  
The merc narrows his eyes at Johnny, who starts stepping closer, tossing his sunglasses away until they flicker into nothingness. The challenge there is clear. He stops once he's close enough to lay a hand either side of V on the desk behind him, forcing him to crane his neck up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what do you suppose I _should_ do?" V's response is full of sarcasm, not a waver in sight. Johnny's lips quirk up into a smirk, clearly intrigued by the fact that V's not dropping trou and bending over already, like he'd surely grown accustomed to as a rockstar.  
  
"I think you've already got some ideas, V," Johnny mutters darkly, leaning ever closer. "That pretty head of yours can be _damn_ filthy, sometimes."  
  
V's thought about this before, more than a handful of times, and he'll be the first to admit that the nature of Johnny's existence is definitely something he's been curious about; specifically, his physicality. V remembers so vividly the way Johnny had pushed him to the floor the first time they met, and of all the times V's pushed him _back_. It's possibly the strangest, most vivid hallucination he's ever experienced, and he'll be damned if he doesn't try to push the envelope a little bit.  
  
_Fuck it._  
  
With a grin, V brings the heel of his boot down on top of Johnny's. He half-expects to just faze through, but is pleasently surprised when he meets resistance, and even more so when Johnny grunts, his knee buckling enough for V to push him down the rest of the way with a hand on his shoulder. Johnny's grip on the desk had loosened from the sudden onslaught of pain in his foot, and so he hits the floor with only enough time and forethought to grasp onto whatever he can reach, which just so happens to be V's thighs. The merc grins down at him, and Johnny's immediate response is to snarl.  
  
"Y'know what? This suits you," V tells him, syrupy sweet and condescending. He presses the top of his foot into the front of Johnny's pants, and while the material doesn't allow for much wiggle room, V can feel the other man's cock stirring arleady.  
  
"Playin' dirty, huh?" Johnny grunts, trying to keep his hips in place, despite how badly he wants to rock up into the pressure and friction on his dick. He pries V's legs apart with the grip he has on each, moving to lean in closer, only for a hand to catch him by the hair and stop him in his tracks.  
  
"You say that like it's not turning you on," V chuckles. His boot presses upwards with increasing pressure until Johnny winces and tries to lift himself up on his knees.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," He laughs, "I'm the one who's having to deal with all your hormones makin' you hard every damn minute."  
  
"If you don't like it, why don't you just ghost off somewhere else," V teases, a lilt in his voice like he's talking down to a child. "You know as well as I do that you're perfectly capable of gaining the upper hand, here."  
  
Johnny snarls. Grunts. Sighs and relaxes just the tiniest amount under V's grasp because it's _true_. He could easily glitch out and take V down from behind, could disappear and reappear back on his feet to pull V to the floor by his hair. He _could_ , and yet he doesn't. _This_ is the attention he's been craving, undivided and deliciously mean. He's only now realising how much he's wanted V to just knock him down a peg like this, and he's embarrassed by how much it's starting to turn him on.  
  
" _There_ , nice and quiet," V whispers, "You're so pretty like this."  
  
Johnny has to physically bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from shooting back with something equally as petty, and he doesn't even really know _why._ Something about that bit of praise, laced with mockery, just makes him shiver. He wants _more_.  
  
"You want more, you're gonna have to work for it." V removes his boot from where it's been pressing into Johnny's crotch, and he can't stop himself from flinching this time, rocking forward just barely, the movement halting and shaky. V smirks and laughs through his nose as he spreads his legs fully, Johnny's gaze falling to the area between his thighs where he longs to see and touch and taste-  
  
"Be a doll and help me out of these, would you?"  
  
Johnny only registers the boot being held up near his face once the hand in his hair leaves to unbutton V's jeans. He doesn't hesitate for even a second, fingers fumbling with the zipper until he can pull the shoe off of V's foot. He pauses, then decides that the sock can go, too, which V doesn't seem to mind.  
  
Once both shoes and socks are off, V has his button undone and the fly of his jeans down, but nothing else yet, and Johnny's getting _impatient_. His hands are on V's waistband in no time, the merc laughing derisively at his eagerness, but lifting his hips to help nonetheless.  
  
Reaching under V's thighs, Johnny pulls the man's legs over his shoulders without warning, pausing for but a moment to appreciate the sight before him. V's cunt glistens with arousal, the pink lips a stark contrast against all those miles upon miles of ghostly pale skin. His little dick is hard and aching, but V still grabs Johnny by the hair to stop him in his tracks when he starts to lean forward.  
  
"Eager, aren't you?" V mutters down at him. Johnny stares up at him with as much defiance as he can muster, but his eyelids feel heavy and his lips are slightly parted, so he thinks he probably looks more like a hot mess than anything remotely intimidating.  
  
"You know what?" V muses aloud, only a little breathless as he brings a hand down to touch himself while Johnny stares at his fingers with something like jealousy in his eyes. "I think I wanna hear you say _'please'_."  
  
Johnny's eyes dart back up immediately, dark brown meeting those captivating greens, the cybernetics lining V's eyes shining under the neon lights. His sneer is slow to come to his face, but Johnny gets there eventually, pulling himself together enough to feign offence, despite the fact that he'd probably pay good money to suck V off at this point.  
  
"Not a chance," He answers, surprised at how rough his own voice sounds in his ears. He moves forward again, more forcefully determined this time, and is met with harsher resistance when V grips his hair so tight it _hurts_ , pulling him back even further.  
  
"Then you don't get to taste," V says simply, bringing his fingers up to stroke his own cock with a sigh of relief. "You can watch, though, if it makes you feel better."  
  
The mocking tone, paired with the painful grasp on his hair has a sound that's dangerously close to a _whimper_ falling right out of Johnny's mouth, completely unbidden and only half-stifled. His hands shake where they hold onto V's thighs, and he _knows_ he could just pull the man's hips forward and go to town- _but where's the fun in that?_  
  
V pants quietly through his mouth, raising an eyebrow at Johnny and- right. Yes. Sharing a head. He most definitely got that last bit.  
  
"You _like_ this, don't you?" V almost scowls, face twisted with disgust like Johnny's just some extra-depraved joytoy. He laughs, mean in all the best ways as he tugs on Johnny's locks again, suddenly enough to have him gasping.  
  
"You seem to be enjoyin' it plenty." The grip in Johnny's hair tightens until he swears V's gonna pull it right out- if that's even possible like this. "Don't act like you're any better."  
  
"I'm not the one getting off on havin' his hair pulled and denied a dick in his mouth."  
  
Johnny grunts, sighing shakily when the hand holding him back loosens up just enough for him to comfortably stare straight ahead at the sight of V dipping his finger into his hole, bringing the slick digit up to Johnny's lips, only to laugh and bring it back down onto his dick when Johnny tries to stick his tongue out and lick it.  
  
He groans and fights against V's hold some more, but the man is stronger than anyone really gives him any credit for, and so he doesn't get very far. Johnny's seen the man force electrically locked garage doors open, and rip the mini gun right off of a turret, once- and the thought that V could probably bench press him _definitely_ does it for him, at least a little bit. Sure, the sight of a five foot, seven inch man holding _Johnny_ , a man above _six_ foot, over his head is somewhat comedic, but damn if it isn't kind of hot.  
  
V hums deep in the back of his throat, his hand speeding up a bit. Johnny bites his lip, but he feels himself slipping, the word _'please'_ sitting on the tip of his tongue. The only thing holding him back now is his pride and some strange sort of obedience, the hand in his hair no longer restraining him so much as petting him. He shivers, fingers digging into soft, yet muscular thighs and- _fuck_.  
  
" _Please_."  
  
V's head straightens back up from where it had been thrown over the back of the chair. His expression is unreadable, no sign of a reaction in sight, and Johnny almost fears he wasn't heard. But then V's huffing a chuckle through his nose and pulling him closer, though not close _enough_. Johnny all but whines, rumbling in his chest and coming out desperate.  
  
"You can do better than that." V's grin is smug, his tone accusatory, coaxing, encouraging. Johnny feels something snap, fingers moving up to tug at the hem of V's flannel as the floodgates open.  
  
" _Fuck_ , V, come on... _please_ , I gotta taste you, please, you _know_ I can make you feel so good, just please, please, _plea-_ "  
  
"Good boy," Is all V responds with before he's tugging Johnny in the rest of the way and silencing him.  
  
The taste of V on his tongue is _heavenly_ , salty with sweat and sweet with arousal and _fuck_ , it's been too damn long since he got to have this. Johnny's movements are immediate and confident, even with his desperation. He wraps his lips around the swollen nub at the top of V's sex, his beard scratching at the sensitive skin between the merc's thighs as he tightens them to draw Johnny in further.  
  
He sucks and licks with just enough pressure to draw hums and grunts out of V, then lowers his tongue to dip into his hole. He moans at the taste, concentrated and heady there. The vibrations of the sound against his cunt makes V shudder, his hands back in Johnny's hair, tugging and scratching at his scalp in irregular intervals. The sharp sting is always followed by a kinder, grazing touch, but he never knows how long either will last or which he craves more.  
  
" _Fuck_ , that's good," V breathes out, chest heaving under his tank top and shirt. "So good for me."  
  
Johnny hums again, lips moving to suck at V's cock once more because he can feel the other man twitching already. He's leaking precum in his pants, against his thigh, and his knees ache- his jaw, too. His scalp tingles with the burning sensation of his hair being pulled and held so viciously, along with the gentle treatment of apologetic touches from V's fingertips, those short, painted nails massaging gently into his skin.  
  
"Mmf, Johnny- _shit_ , I'm gonna cum."  
  
He redoubles his efforts, forcing his eyes open to stare up at V's face as he licks and sucks for all his worth, spit and slick dripping down his chin. He groans into V's flesh, and he opens his eyes to stare down at him in response. He must make quite the sight, surely appearing as wrecked and desperate as he feels, hips rocking up into nothing but air. And apparently V _likes_ the sight of him like that, because he's throwing his head back with a cut-off sound in the back of his throat as he cums with a silent scream.  
  
Johnny works him through it, wanting more, more, _more_ and only stopping when he's forced to by V's hands pulling him off. They're both panting, and Johnny sees bruises starting to form on V's hips and thighs, the marks landing right between scars that stand out harshly against the rest of the merc's body.  
  
"Hmm, fuck, you're good at that," V praises as he regains the wherewithal to move his body, pulling his legs off of Johnny's shoulders so he can lean forward and crowd into his space properly. "Where'd you learn all that, hm? Spent some time as a joytoy, maybe?"  
  
Johnny whimpers, embarrassment flooding him, well past the point of arguing back. Not when being so thouroughly humiliated, yet praised just seems to spark something in him he'd long since thought to be buried.  
  
"Yeah? Bet you learned how to suck dick and eat pussy real good just to be able to play all those shows, didn't you?" V mocks further, and Johnny just moans, eyes shut as he trembles. There's pressure on the seat of his pants again, and he hisses as if in pain, feeling so very sensitive as he humps against practically nothing.  
  
"Please," He whispers again, deeply ashamed of himself in a way that only feels _fantastic_. He squints his eyes open to see V grinning from ear to ear, a pink tint on his cheeks as he speaks again.  
  
"You want a treat, baby?" He asks, "Well, how about you get comfy on my bed so I can give you a reward?"


	2. V Ghost Rides the Dick

It's so very _easy_ to fall into V's bed, pulling his clothes off and letting them flicker away without a second thought. The mercenary doesn't hesitate to pull off his own remaining clothes, either. His flannel falls onto the floor, then his tank top, leaving a trail behind him as he finally reaches the bed and climbs onto Johnny's lap like it's nothing out of the ordinary for them whatsoever.  
  
Johnny's hands land on V's hips automatically, the smaller man leaning forward until their faces are inches apart. V's bright red hair falls into his face, and Johnny watches every movement of the man's scarred arm and hand as it tucks it back behind his ear. He's still a little out of breath as V sits in his lap, practically on his dick, which is _not_ helping, by the way, and he doesn't know what to say as the man just... _looks_ at him.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Johnny's brain feels fogged over and slow, so he has to take a second to collect his thoughts and even _comprehend_ the question. His hazy eyes crinkle up at the corners with a grin as he moves a hand onto the back of V's neck, fingers running through the strands of hair that have started to get long enough to fluff up. He pushes their lips together, and he might have even been willing to call it _romantic_ , had V's hand not come up to rest on his sternum, just under his throat, and making him tremble all over again.  
  
"Had a feeling you were into that," V comments as he pulls away again, pushing Johnny back down when he tries to chase after his lips with the hand around the very base of his throat.  
  
Johnny can only manage a grunt in response. Words feel too complicated right now, especially when V starts rubbing himself up and down along the length of his cock. It's teasing, _far_ too teasing.  
  
"You're not gonna make beg again, are ya?" He manages to say, eventually. V must take pity on him because the next thing he feels is the man lifting himself up on his knees and angling Johnny's cock to his hole.  
  
"Not this time, sweetheart," V responds, easy as ever and making Johnny groan at the tender, rasping quality of his voice. "You've been good."  
  
The smug look on his face as he says that is more debasing than kind, yet Johnny's dick still twitches in response. V chuckles darkly, then starts sinking down.  
  
V's strong legs tremble at the stretch, and Johnny has the gall to look proud of himself as V all but struggles to seat himself fully. V's solution? He rakes his nails down Johnny's chest and pinches one of his nipples until he grunts, shaking with the effort of keeping his hips in place instead of bucking up into V like a wild animal. As the merc leans back, he supports himself with hands on Johnny's thighs, staring down at him as he sinks all the way down.  
  
V bites one of the rings in his lip when he looks down and sees his toned abdomen, almost all the way up to the little piercing in his navel, slightly distended from Johnny's dick absolutely filling him up. Johnny notices too, moaning helplessly at the sight as he digs his nails into V's ass.  
  
"You look good under me," V says, moving forward to hover over Johnny once more, as if to further prove his point.  
  
"You look good over me," Is the first thing that comes out of Johnny's mouth without him even intending to say anything. V grins like it's exactly what he wanted to hear, and _exactly_ what he knew Johnny was going to say.  
  
The first move of his hips is gentle, a little rocking motion that has them both emitting little, punched-out noises. One of V's hands settles on Johnny's chest, the other next to his head. He doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but Johnny finds his hand reaching up until V grabs it and pins it to the bed with fingers laced together as he starts moving his body up and down.  
  
Some part of V's brain registers that this is all a lot more... _tender_ , than he'd meant for it to be. There's warmth between them where there really _shouldn't_ be, even as he bounces on Johnny's cock and moves his hand to push his fingers and thumb against the sides of his neck and fucking chokes him.  
  
"Fuuuck, _V_ ," Johnny gasps out when V lets up. He isn't even sure if he _needs_ oxygen in this state, but it certainly feels like he does. His metal hand grips V's waist like a lifeline, bruising in its intensity as the man's hand clamps down again, cutting off his air supply.  
  
"Mine," Is all V says as he leans forward, brows furrowed and drawn up as sweat shines on his forehead. He fucks himself on Johnny's cock, eventually removing the hand around his throat to stroke his dick and groan. " _Mine_."  
  
Johnny throws his head back, feeling lips on his neck and jaw, the metal in V's septum tickling as it drags over his skin. That one word has him hurtling towards the edge even faster, the teeth sinking into his collarbone only adding to the overwhelming sensations and leaving him lightheaded. Lightheaded enough to make his mouth disconnect from his brain entirely.  
  
"Yours," He hears himself saying, unashamed because he _means it_. "Only yours."  
  
V positively growls at that, thrusting himself down erratically as he clenches down with a second orgasm that has Johnny following close behind. They break down into gasping messes, curling into each other without a second thought as everything else disappears. Johnny's pretty sure he screams a little.  
  
He comes back down to himself only minutes later, but V's already rearranged them into a more comfortable position, Johnny's head tucked under his chin as he rubs his back soothingly. His own arms wrap tighter around V's waist as he buries his face into the mercenary's neck, smelling sweat and some particularly stubborn traces of deodorant.  
  
"Still with me, big guy?" V teases, a smile in his voice as he combs through the knots in Johnny's hair that he had caused.  
  
"No, you fucked my brains out. I'm gone," He deadpans into V's chest. He feels it rumble with a quiet chuckle.  
  
"And here I was just starting to like you."  
  
Johnny tilts his head backwards so he can glare up at V, far too exhausted to actually talk back. V laughs, smiling wide enough for a dimple to show up on his left cheek. Johnny feels the overwhelming urge to kiss it. He hates that he's somehow been made _soft_ by all this, yet he doesn't at the same time. It's... freeing, in a way. All that anger just- _fades_ , and then V's leaning in to kiss him.  
  
He could get used to this. Maybe he already has.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta be the change you want to see in the world, and if that means writing about your oc domming Johnny Silverhand, then so fucking be it.


End file.
